The Next Dark Lord
by magicallittleme
Summary: Percy? A Death Eater? *gasp* He's evil and corrupted now. *evil laugh* Lotsa people die. I'm not sure what I should rate it, but it is a bit violent. Cuz lotsa people die. =)


I hate them. All of them. With their nauseating smiles and that sickly sweetness. False compliments spilling from their mouths while they're trying to conceal their jealousy. Then, just forgetting all about it within a matter of minutes and running off to play. Leaving me behind. Alone. 

And that's the way it's always been. No matter what I've achieved, how high my marks have been, I've just never been accepted by the others. And I hate them for it. 

Hogwarts was a safe haven, a place where I could just throw myself into my studies, and nobody would care. And I did. It paid off, in a way. In my fifth year, I became a prefect, and I was so proud of my badge. No one else was. 

I graduated Hogwarts with top scores, the highest you could get. Nobody was truly proud of me. They all congratulated me, but I could tell. Their hearts weren't in it. They were all just acting, on the stage that was life. 

I went on to a job at the Ministry, as Mr Crouch's assistant. I did my best there, working as hard as I could. And still, no one was proud. They all made fun of the hard work I did. 

When he died, I took over that department. They hired me an assistant, a young man straight out of Hogwarts. His name was Colin Creevy. And he was very enthusiastic about the job. 

God, I hated him, he was a bumbling incompetent fool. He was short too, and couldn't follow instructions at all. I would tell him to file some paper for me, and he was back a minute later, asking me exactly what I wanted him to do.

He followed me back to my small apartment, after working hours, to ask about the tasks I had set him to do. He called me in the middle of the night, worrying about this and that. Tiny little details that nobody cared about. 

I asked him to write up a letter for me, and stated exactly what I want, and he was there, a minute later, telling me to repeat myself, when I had asked, only a moment ago, whether my instructions were clear. 

He followed me around, day and night, calling me, following me, asking me the most idiotic questions. And that's when I snapped. 

We were at work that day, after everyone had left, and I had just told him yet again, what I expected of his report. And he had asked me, for the fifth time, what he was supposed to do. 

"You idiot!" I cried, losing my patience for the first time. Rage blinded me like a blanket, all I saw was red. "You moron!" 

I jumped up from my desk, and as I did so, knocked it over. Papers, and quills flew onto the ground, and Colin backed up, fear clearly shown on his features. 

"I've told you again and again, what I expect of you! And do you follow my instructions? No!" I screeched at him. I emphasized my words with my arms, and he ducked scared I would hit him.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, and started shaking him. Adrenaline flooded through me, and my vision became a blur. Somehow my hands moved up to his neck, his throat, and I shook him, my grasp becoming tighter and tighter. All the while, I shouted insults at him. 

His face became a mask of fear, his pupils were small in his eyes. We stood there forever, me shaking him, him begging me to stop, his face red and gasping for air, his eyes almost popping out of his head. .

And then, he stopped talking. His body went limp in my arms. I let go, slowly realizing what I had done. I had just killed someone. I was the cause of someone's death. I was a murderer. 

I took one look at his body on the ground, and I knew what I had to do. Grabbing his arms, I dragged him down to the stairs, so it would look like it was an accident. 

Blood started flowing out of his mouth, as his head hit the steps. Finally we were down a flight, and I lay him there. I arranged his limbs into odd positions and went back to my office. Slipping my hat onto my head, I left, my cloak swooping around me. 

It was all over the news the next day. Front page news. And everyone thought that he fell down the stairs. None of them suspected me. They didn't even bother to do any magical checks on it. 

I was sickened with myself at first. I had killed someone and was too cowardly to admit it. I threw up many times, for the first few days. 

And then, it got better. After I analyzed the experience, I realized something. I had enjoyed it. Oh, the power I felt, with him begging for his life. I had the upper hand, and he was gone with the slight pressure of my fingers. 

I laughed, and it was an evil laugh. I, Percy Weasley, had murdered someone, and enjoyed it! The craziness of that thought was enough to make me laugh again. 

After many fits of crazed laughter, I came to a conclusion. I would have to do something about my problem. Surely, it was wrong, to enjoy the power that came with killing someone. And then I knew.

The next day, I skipped work and went immediately to the library. I had to find Voldemort's secret lair somehow. I wanted to join them. He and his Death Eaters would give me the power I craved. 

I searched all day, never stopping, and didn't find the answer. It didn't matter, I had a backup plan. After a few hours of sleep, I got up again, and took the Knight Bus to Malfoy Manor. My answer would be here. 

The place was enormous. As I made my way along the long spindly path, I felt quite small. Finally, I reached the front door. It was oak and looked quite expensive. I rapped on it, once, twice, three times.

The door creaked open to reveal a house elf, dressed in a black tuxedo. "Yes?" it inquired. Its voice was much lower than the regular house elf's squeak.

"May I see Lucius Malfoy?" I asked, puffing myself up importantly. 

"A moment" it said. It poked its little head back inside. And then came back out. 

"And who might I say wishes to see him?" it asked me.

"Percy" I replied. "Percy Weasley"

As it left me once again, I noticed the giant dragon sitting above the front door. It looked so real, the scales seemed to jump out at me. I moved my hand up to touch it, and was quite started when it growled at me. 

"Excuse me" said the elf. It had come back. 

"Oh. Sorry" I said, brushing myself off. 

"Master Malfoy will see you now" it announced. "Come this way"

As I followed it into the house, I could see the dragon fly off into the stormy sky. 

Lucius was sitting in what I assumed to be his study, reading the paper. He looked up as he heard our footsteps echo on the cold wooden floor. 

"You're dismissed" he said to the elf, and it left, bowing as it left. 

He put down his paper, and turned to me. "Well well well, if it isn't Percy Weasley" he drawled, a mocking smile upon his face. "I'd never thought I'd see the day"

"Oh shut up. I'm here on business" I told him coldly. That wiped the smile right off his face.

"And what business might that be?" he asked, curiosity lingering on his every feature.

"I want to become one of you" said I. 

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Cut the crap" I said. "You know exactly what I mean"

"That, I do" he said, his voice just as cold. "But why do you wish to become a Death Eater? Are you one of those fighters on the Light side?" 

"I was. Until two days ago" I related the events of the last two days to him, his mocking smile growing smaller with every word. 

"I loved the power, how he begged at my feet. I murdered someone, and I loved it" I finished. 

His look was thoughtful. "You have potential" he said. "I'll have to consult the Master on this. I'll owl you with instructions if you make it"

I left the Manor, a happy smile on my face. I could only think of all the power I would gain. 

I Apparated to work the next day and trudged through the pile of letters on my desk. As soon as I settled in, Cornelius Fudge burst through my door.

"And where were you yesterday?" he roared angrily. 

"I was sick" I lied. 

"Too sick to send us an owl telling you were sick?" he said suspiciously.

"Oh yes. I was throwing up all over the place and I couldn't eat a thing. As soon as I sat up, my food came up all over again. I spent the day lying down in bed" I answered. 

"Oh. Hope you feel better then" he said, and left.

I did a little dance in celebration. He bought it, he had actually bought it! I sat down, and started looking through the pile of letters on my desk. 

The day went quite well, I had no further interruptions, and they brought in another assistant, one that could actually work. I was kind of disappointed in a way, if he had ended up being as pathetic as the last one, I would have to kill him too. 

At around lunch, a large tawny owl flew in my window, carrying a single piece of parchment in its talons. It cooed gently as I untied the letter with unsteady hands then flew back out. 

Quickly I smoothed it out and read it. 

Percy(it said)

You're in. Come to Malfoy Manor tonight at 8 o'clock sharp 

and we'll take you and the other new recruits to meet him.

Do NOT be late. 

L.M.

I did another happy dance and plopped back down in my chair. I wrote papers in a blur, trying to make the day go faster. People came in and out, asking me to comment on various papers and such. I did so happily. 

At six, I Apparated home to make myself a quick dinner, and shower. I was ready an hour early and sat restlessly on the couch, wanting to do something. 

At seven thirty, I decided to leave anyways. It wouldn't matter all that much if I were half an hour early. I threw on my cloak, and tried to Apparate to Malfoy Manor.

It didn't work. I was rejected, and I couldn't land properly. I was forced to come back, and when I landed back at my home, I had an awful headache. 

Well, I guess I'll have to go the long way, I thought. Grabbing a bit of money, I rushed out the door and called the Knight Bus. It was seven fifty when I arrived at Malfoy Manor. 

I was greeted with a smile, when I got to the door. Lucius' sneering smile. That man couldn't smile a genuine smile, no matter how hard he tried. 

The sitting room was filled with people, all about my age. Some of them looked mean, some of them just looked scared. Those people were pathetic. 

At eight sharp, a group of Death Eaters flocked in, all masked. They eyed the new recruits sharply, and some of them fidgeted under the fierce glance of the Death Eaters. 

They led us into a small room and blindfolded us. We were all paired up with a Death Eater and Apparated to somewhere. Most likely Voldemort's lair. 

I was right about that. When they removed our blindfolds, I found that we were in a dark dungeon. A man with red eyes sat at the head of the room. Voldemort. 

"Wormtail, conduct the testss" His speech was slightly slithered. The man who he called Wormtail stepped forward. He removed his mask. 

I gasped. This Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew! But I thought that he was dead. Apparently not. 

We were separated into groups of four, each group led by a different Death Eater. He taught us the Unforgivables, and then we were to test them out. On each other. 

The look on that one guy's face, when he was told that he was to perform the Killing Curse on me was unforgettable. I wasn't scared though. From his look, I could tell that he didn't have the guts to kill me. And the Killing Curse required confidence. 

"A-avadaa K-kedavra" he stuttered. A pale green jet of light shot out of his wand and distinguished a foot away from me. 

"Pathetic!" roared the Death Eater who was teaching us. "That didn't even touch him!" 

The poor guy's legs shook, and he fell in heap on the floor.

"You!" the Death Eater pointed to me. "Finish him off!"

I lifted my wand, ignoring the scared look on his face. "Avada Kedavra" I said, surely. The guy was dead, just like that. I felt another rush of power throughout my body. 

"Good!" praised the Death Eater. "Now try the other two"

I did them all perfectly. Out of the three people in my group, I was the only one who had passed. 

"You're in" announced the Death Eater. He shook my hand heartily. "I'm Avery. What's your name?"

"Percy. Percy Weasley" I answered weakly.

"Weasley, eh?" said Avery. "Aren't you supposed to be on the Light side?"

"Not anymore" I said wearily. I didn't feel like relating my story to this man. 

He led me back into the original room, where Voldemort was sitting. "This one knew them all, Master" he announced, touching his head to the floor. 

"Excellent" said Voldemort. "Now let us wait for the others" 

The other two group leaders arrived, one with a recruit, the other without. 

"All the others must be killed" said Voldemort coldly, his red eyes flashing. 

"Yes, Master" said the Death Eaters, as one. 

We went on to do more tests, the other recruit and I. Tests of how good our magical abilities were, how strong we were, how good our reflexes were, and more. Finally, it was all over. We had both finished. 

"You've both passed of course. But I only ever let one person in at a time. Kill the black haired one. He wasn't quite quick enough. " announced Voldemort, a smirk upon his face.

The other boy was shivering with fear. Fear of what he knew had to be done. 

"Avada Kedrava" said Voldemort lazily. And then the boy was gone. Just like that. 

"Now, for the oath and the burning of the Mark" said Voldemort.

The way he said it, I could tell that it was going to be a painful procedure. It sent shivers down my back. 

The oath wasn't all that bad. We stood in a circle, around a burning fire. We all made a cut on our palm and let the blood drip into a little bag of powder that was passed around. The powder was then tossed into the flames, which made them howl like wolves. I was then to recite the oath, before the flames stopped howling. I was now bound by blood to every other Death Eater. 

Voldemort himself did the burning of the Mark. Taking his wand, he carved the image of the Dark Mark upon my arm. It was pain beyond pain, and I gritted my teeth as he did it. I almost passed out, but stopped myself just in time, knowing I would surely die if I did. 

Sweat poured down my face. Voldemort seemed to be stalling it as long as possible. He wanted to see me scream from the pain. I wouldn't give him that pleasure. I kept my mouth shut. 

And then, it was all over. I was in. I collapsed on the floor, though still conscious, sweat pouring down my face.

"Meet me here in a week's time" said Voldemort coldly, his eyes burning into each and every one of us, to make sure we got the point.

"Yes, Master" said us all in unison. 

Voldemort left, his cloak swaying behind him, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. One by one, we Apparated out. 

As soon as I appeared at my small apartment home, I swayed dizzily and fell upon the couch, too tired to do anything but sleep. 

I woke up in the morning with a groan. I ached all over, my muscles felt like they were jelly. I tried to stand up, and just fell down all over again.

Maybe I should owl in and say I'm sick, I thought to myself.

A nauseous feeling came over me, and I gripped the table for support. Nobody was there, but I could swear there was something telling me, no, forcing me to go to work. I immediately thought of Voldemort. 

I gulped. Who knew what he would do to me if I disobeyed? I started looking for a spell that might make me feel better. 

I did make it into work, that morning, though I was a bit late. 

"G'morning Percy" said my secretary, a happy smile on her face.

"Morning Rachel" I said, trying to force my tired face into a smile. "Why're you so happy this morning?"

"I just sold ten copies of my book!" she said excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah" I said, again trying to look happy for her. "That's great. Listen Rach, can you get me a cup of coffee? I really need it right now."

"Sure" she said, and skipped out of the building.

I gave a sigh. At least I was rid of her, for now. She could cause me trouble later on. 

I lowered myself into her chair, one with wheels, and pulled myself into my office. Then, with my wand, I sent it back out, and sat down at my desk, neatening up the piles of paper on my desk. 

The day was actually quite....boring! I don't know what was wrong with me before, I mean I actually liked it! How crazy is that?

Rachel brought me my coffee, and I drank it in a gulp. The rest of the day was spent, answering letters, writing reports, and that kind of junk. 

I was overjoyed when I went home, and ate my dinner immediately. Then I went over to visit Lucius.

"It's so boring!" I confessed, when we were cosily settled in his sitting room. "I don't see how you stand it, day after day. It's all the same, never a change. And to think that I actually liked it before!"

Lucius laughed, the first time I've ever heard him laugh a real laugh. "Percy" he said, once he'd calmed down, "you just have to learn to take it and act like everything's normal. People would get suspicious if you of all people suddenly started to hate work"

I laughed along with him at that. "You're right" I said, coughing a bit. "I guess I'll have to get used to this. I better go"

He handed me my cloak and hat. "Don't worry, things will start getting better soon. Especially after the Master starts to kill" He grinned at me. 

Things did get better, starting right after my first Death Eater meeting. We went on a rampage that night, killing whoever we saw. It was Voldemort's way of welcoming the new Death Eaters. He wasn't quite so nice after that. 

It was fun, it was truly fun. With each person I killed, I got a fresh rush of power. And so we sped, over the hills, cackling and kill all who were in our way. 

In the morning, people were in a panic. We had killed twenty-five people in all, and the Ministry had received hundreds of Howlers demanding why we didn't know about this. 

Cornelius Fudge was outraged about the whole issue, but also scared. He didn't show this to anyone but his closest people at the Ministry. Unfortunately for him, two of them were Death Eaters. 

"Fudge is scared, Master" I reported at our next meeting. "He doesn't show it much, but he is. And he is weakening too, Master"

Voldemort smiled at this piece of information. "Wonderful" he exclaimed. "We will soon triumph and the wizarding world will be ours!"

We let loose a high pitched cackles, and danced around the fire, the flickering flames causing shadows to bounce off the stone walls. 

I waited for Voldemort to tell us of the next meeting day. The letter didn't come. With each passing day, I got more impatient, until I could rip my hair out. 

"Why won't he act on this?" I voiced my opinion to Lucius one day. He only smiled at me.

"The Master has his reasons" he said silkily, after a moment. "And they're usually very good ones too. Patience is a virtue"

"Not one of mine" I grumbled. 

He laughed again, though it came out slightly mockingly. "Be patient, Percy, and you'll be rewarded well"

I grinned at the sound of that. More power maybe? Or perhaps I would be promoted to a higher level. "Great!" I said enthusiastically.

The last thing I heard before I left was the sound of his laugh echoing off the walls. 

Over the next few weeks, I took Lucius' advice and tried to be patient. And it succeeded, at least for the first little bit. But soon, my impatience came back, and again, I started wanting to tear my hair out. 

Our next meeting was scheduled two months after my first. The message came through our heads, Voldemort's voice burning into our brains. We belonged to him, body, brain and soul. 

We apparated into the dark, damp tower. I didn't know our location, but somehow, I managed to get there okay. Voldemort's doing, once again. 

We sat around a table, according to our rank. Lucius and Wormtail were near the head of the table, as they were Voldemort's most important men.

Voldemort himself, didn't arrive until we had all sat down. I got the strange feeling that he had been watching us all along, so he could make a grand entrance.

And he did. He swept into the room, with a grace only he could manage, a smirk on his face. I could feel the evil lurking within him. I didn't mind of course. I rather liked it. 

Power radiated around him. As he glared, I could feel the shiver of the men around me. I commanded my muscles not to move. I wouldn't let him have that pleasure. 

Wormtail jumped up to seat him, and clumsily pulled his chair out from the table. Voldemort sat, never once looking away from us. Wormtail then pushed the chair in, with trouble, and scurried back to his seat. 

The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. 

"My loyal Death Eaters" said Voldemort quietly, though his words had just as much effect. "I trust none of you will question my plan, of which I'm about to mention" 

Murmurs of "no, Master" were heard around the table, my voice with theirs. 

"We, are going to disappear again. No killings, no torturing, no nothing. I believe it will drive the Ministry insane" said he.

"What?!" The words burst from my lips before I could stop myself. 

Voldemort glared. "Who said that?" he demanded. 

I stood up, shaking. "I did, Master" 

Voldemort smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "I admire your courage, boy. But that is not enough to stop me from punishing you! Never question me, understand?"

"Yes, Master" I said meekly. 

"Oh, but words mean nothing. I want to make sure this will never happen again. Crucio!" he roared. 

I fell to the ground and writhed in pain as the spell hit me. When it was finally lifted, I was still twitching, my limbs refusing to obey. 

"There's a good boy" said Voldemort. Lucius shot me a look of pity. I smiled weakly at him. The meeting continued. 

Inside, I was enraged. How dare he do that to me! I didn't care if he was the Dark Lord, if he was my sworn Master. I would get away from him, and make him pay. I would turn all his people against him. I would make sure he died, if it was the last thing I did. Oh yes, I would. 

Lucius came up to me after the meeting. "He shouldn't have done that to you" he whispered. "It was only your second time here" 

"I'll be okay" I assured him.

"He does it to us all, once in a while. It's just to make sure we stay loyal." he explained. "You'll get used to it after a while. The pain will dull, though only a little"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to get used to it. And besides, if my plan went the way I wished, I wouldn't have to feel that spell ever again. I was going to get even with Voldemort. 

The next day at work, I fled to the library, saying that I had an important research project to do, and that it was important to the safety of the wizarding world. Fudge gladly let me go. 

I sifted through the Dark Arts books, looking for a spell to block Voldemort out of my head. There was no way I could succeed if he was in there, looking through my thoughts. 

I found one in time, and it would be permanent if I wished. I didn't want it to be. Two months would be enough time for me to finish. And after that, it wouldn't matter, because Voldemort would be dead. 

"Blockus Voldemort pour deux mois" I whispered the spell, and instantly felt better. I could think clearer now, and my head felt like a huge burden had been taken from it.

My next step would be to find a spell that would make Voldemort think he could still see into my mind. Whenever he looked, he wouldn't hear my real thoughts, but hear fake normal ones, like me worrying about work and such. 

That was easy enough. I said the spell immediately.

I worked continuously for days, stopping only for meals and sleep. Soon, I managed to find all the spells I would need, and had concocted a bit of a plan from them. Now to convince the other Death Eaters to desert Voldemort. 

Lucius' house was my first stop. "I need to talk to you" I said urgently, the moment he opened the door. 

"So talk" he told me, leading me in. "Oh, and come in my study. Draco's home from school."

We passed Draco, who was sitting on a couch, reading. He looked up the moment he heard our footsteps. 

"What's Weasley doing here, Father?" he drawled disdainfully. 

"He's one of us now" said Lucius sharply, "and quite a good one at that, too."

Draco didn't say another word. 

When we entered his study, I sent spells around it, shutting us from Voldemort's ears. Lucius watched me, an interested look on his face.

"Why all the secrecy, Percy?" he asked, once I sat down. "What is it that you don't want others to hear?"

I faced him. "I want you, and the others to desert from Voldemort's group."

He laughed, but stopped immediately when he saw that I was serious. "Are you joking?" he asked disbelievingly. "Of course you are. You can't be serious"

"Oh, but I am." I explained my situation to him, and he listened politely, never interrupting. When I finally stopped, he looked at me wonderingly. 

"You've got a point there" he admitted. "The Master doesn't treat us all that well. And he doesn't give us much at all." 

He looked at me, still in shock. "What am I saying? I swore my loyalty to the Master. Just as you did, only months ago."

"But now I want out!" I told him. "I joined to be powerful, but that's not happening at all. If anything, I'm becoming less powerful"

He looked thoughtful. "I'll give you a day or so to think about it. If you decide yes, there's spells to be performed to keep Voldemort out of your head. He must never suspect a thing."

"One last thing, Percy" he said as he got up. "If I do happen to desert from Voldemort, who will I serve? I want the power just as much as you do"

I grinned wickedly at him. "Me, of course. I will be the next Dark Lord"

I walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. When I looked back, he was still staring at me with wonder.

He sent me a letter the next day. It had only two words on it, not counting his signature. I'm in, it said. And I jumped up with joy. 

I went to his house again that night, to perform the spells that were needed, and to let him in on my plan. I also had to get him to help me convince all the others. 

The spells were done first. Now that he wasn't loyal anymore, he would die if Voldemort found out. And I didn't want that to happen. 

We set out for Avery's house, after, and right away, we managed to convince him to join our plan. It turned out that he had always wanted to get away from Voldemort, he just never had the guts. 

Over the next week, we managed to convince all the Death Eaters to abandon Voldemort, except for one. That one, we didn't even try. Wormtail. 

We didn't want him in the new group we planned to make. He was too weak, too cowardly. It was a miracle that Voldemort hadn't killed him already. And besides, we weren't sure exactly how loyal he was. There was a chance that he would give our plan away, just as he had given away the Potters. And that would be tragical. 

Once we were all decided on the fact that we were leaving, I set them all to research Dark Art spells. We would have to be strong, to beat Voldemort. 

It wouldn't be easy. He had studied the Dark Arts for over fifty years. And we were only his followers. But united, with the right spells, I felt that we could be him.

Overall, my plan took a month to complete. And I had only put the blocking spell on for a time of two months. We only had another month left. The last branch of our plan depended on Voldemort. I could only hope that he would call another meeting in the next month. 

He came through for us. A week later, he informed us of the meeting. The news came in a letter this time, instead of through our heads. It was signed T.M.R.

We Apparated in again, and it was a different place this time. I could smell the salty water of the sea. A warm breeze blew in the window. I wondered why Voldemort had chosen such a spot.

I was filled with nervous anxiety. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't know if I was ready to do it. But I had to be ready. The whole plan depended on the face that I was ready. For I, would be the one to kill Voldemort.

He swept in again, just as regally as before. We sat, just as he did, just when he did. I could see the anxiety on everyone's faces. Everyone except Wormtail that is. 

The meeting went as it always did, him filling us in on his brilliant plans. But they weren't so brilliant this time. He didn't know, but his death was about to come. 

"Lucius, tell me about the Ministry's plans" he commanded. 

Lucius stood up, just as I had told him to. "No" he said, quietly, but forcefully. 

"What? You dare to defy me? Crucio!" he roared angrily.

Lucius blocked the spell easily. It disintegrated, just a few feet ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" demanded Voldemort. 

We all stood, with the exception of Wormtail. He just sat there, his eyes spinning wildly in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. 

"I said no, Master" said Lucius mockingly. "Don't push me any further."

We moved to form a circle, blocking him from all sides. He spun around, again and again, panicking now that he was no longer in control. 

"We are yours no longer" said Avery, coldly. We took a step forward. 

"You've pushed us too far" grunted Crabbe. We all took another step, making our circle smaller and smaller. 

"You gave us none of the power you promised" said MacNair, his small eyes hard and cold. Another step. 

"You forced pain upon us, even when we served you loyally" said Nott. Another step forward, gliding gracefully towards the center. 

"And for that, you shall pay" grunted Goyle. 

Voldemort stared at us all, his red eyes now small and terrified. They darted around in their sockets, taking in the large men that were closing in around him. 

"I can take you all on!" he cried desperately. "I know more spells than you all! You'll all die when I'm finished."

He picked up his wand from his robes, and started to shoot spells everywhere. I conjured up a bubble around him, so his spells would only reflect back onto him. 

He broke down, pleading desperately. "I can change, I promise! I'll give you all the power you want!" 

Lucius picked up his wand from the ground and snapped it in two. "You're pathetic" he spat. "You're the lowest scum possible. Don't make it worse by begging"

His wand shot out a jet of sparks as it broke. Thirteen inches of yew and phoenix feather snapped in half. Voldemort let out an agonized cry. 

"You're going to pay for all the pain and misery you've caused us" I said, almost sadly. I pointed my wand at him. "And now you're going to die" 

Voldemort screamed and fell in a heap, revealing the coward that he was. He begged for our mercy, pleading, and yelling. We looked at him disdainfully.

"There's really no other way" I said, and bent down to his level. "Avada Kedavra" I said quietly. There was a flash of green light, and then he was gone. 

"Glad that's over with" I said happily. I turned to Wormtail, who was still cowering in his chair.

He looked up at us with terrified eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, terrified. 

"Lucius?" I prompted. 

He stepped forward. "Avada Kedavra" he said, and with that, Wormtail was gone. 

MacNair stepped forward. "You're now our new leader" he said, without any feeling. "I just hope you treat us better than the last one did."

"Oh, I will" I said, a huge grin on my face. 

I had a lot to learn about being the new Dark Lord. And Lucius, my right hand man, walked me through it all patiently. I learned most of it that night. The rest could wait. 

The whole world knew I defeated Voldemort. Unfortunately, they also knew when I became the newest evil villain.

I was on the news continually for the next few nights, on both the newspaper, and TV, which wizards had newly discovered. The first night, they interviewed my parents. I watched this, a smirk upon my face. This ought to be interesting. 

My mother was teary eyed as the reporter held the microphone to her face. "Where did we go wrong?" she cried. My father stood beside her, an arm around her shoulders. The program switched onto a boring monologue about my early life. 

She wanted to know what she did wrong, did she? She wondered why I walked down this path? I sent her a letter, the very next day, spelled to be read by my mocking voice. 

Mother, 

You wanted to know what you did wrong, Mother? Well, I'll tell you what you did wrong. You were never ever proud of me. You left me to care for myself at an early age. You never once congratulated me, not even once. You were always too preoccupied with Bill, or Charlie, or Ron, or Fred and George. Never me. You made me what I am, Mother. And as soon as I get a chance, I'll kill you. 

Percy

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone belong to JK Rowling. 

AN: I've always kinda thought of Percy as the power hungry type. Ambitious and evil too. I started this fic, cuz I wanted to chop off everyone at school's head with an axe, and there weren't any axes around. And I just had to kill someone, so I just killed Colin. Who deserved to be killed, I might add. And then I just killed a bunch of other people. Like Voldemort. And Wormtail. I had fun doing it too! I should kill people more often. Review? =)


End file.
